


Choices

by Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss



Series: WR Week Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Loss, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss
Summary: Ruby makes the hardest decision of her life. Will she cast off her illusions of being the world's protector for one selfish desire, or will she break herself to heal her world? Short WR one-shot spurred into being by the amazing people of the WR discord seriously love you guys.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever and boy howdy is it flawed it was uploaded to fanfiction.net first then uploaded here once my AO3 invite went through. I chose to leave the mistakes to learn from them so it gets kind of sloppy at times try and ignore it, give my other works a look over this one is both not my preferred style and is my first so it's pretty rough by comparison. MUCH LOVE.

_**Choices** _

"Please... she's going to die."

Pleaded the silver eyed girl with tears streaming down her face." _We know_." The voice replied a distant echo inside her head. "Then why won't you help her?" She was losing herself along with the love of her life, choking back tears pulling the crumpled body of her fiance closer to her chest, Weiss Schnee lay broken in her arms shallow breaths hitching from her unconscious form.

" _She is not required!_ " boomed the voice rattling Ruby to her core.

Ruby Rose, the silver eyed warrior, finally broke. The once legendary warrior that pushed back the dark, she was now reduced to nothing more than a sniffling child, all in the face of one, single death. "Please..." She kept begging, tears running down her face, and desperation oozing in her voice. "I can't lose her... She is my everything."

The voices in her head screamed back, shattered the poor girl. " _WE are your everything, girl. Do NOT forget your place._ " They kept berating her, the incorporeal conscious of her own silver eyed powers, a voice beyond her comprehension, a mere entity inside her head refusing her their usage in her darkest hour, the irony thick and heavy on her shoulders.

Suddenly overcome with anger, her fists clenching the broken girls outfit tight, she spat words of pure hatred towards the beings that shared her body.

"If she dies I'll quit fighting" she spat.

The voice was silent for a moment the only sounds in Ruby's ears the soft falling snow and the pained, hitching breath in her fiance's throat.

" _An empty threat. You wouldn't dare...Hero_ " Sneered the voice, losing interest fast in the girls idle threats.

"IT'S TRUE," she shouted to the heavens, for a moment all was silent, as she cursed the mark of her birth.  
It was true she knew it to be so. All the death, all the destruction she had witnessed, the pain in her chest made them all pale in grim comparison. She had seen mothers lose children cities burned to the ground, wars waged unchecked on innocent lives.

But THIS death, this ONE death was too much. The pain growing to immeasurable levels as Weiss grew colder in her arms.  
"Please," she choked, "I'm begging you..."

Silence, mind numbing silence ran rampant through her quickly diminishing mind. She shook her head in denial when Weiss breathing stopped, tears pouring as she clung to what was left.

"If she dies I won't have a reason to fight, now SAVE HER!"

The world was silent, blood leaking into the snow dying it a sickly crimson, but none of it Ruby's. The girl sat there trembling on her knees for what felt like a lifetime.

"... _Very well_ ", the voice responded with spite and regret to its tone in pure disgust at the rash actions of this so-called savior.

"Thank you..." she cried weakly trembling as she held her fiance's broken body.

" _But know this: she will not be as you knew her. She will share your burdens from now until your ultimate fate... Whatever that may be... Hero_ "

She closed her eyes resting her forehead onto Weiss' as she felt the world swirl around her, her muscles loosening, blood trampling through her veins, a feeling she never quite got used to.  
Reaching down with a quivering palm, she placed her blood stained hand on her lover's forehead. Her eyes flared to life in response bathing the clearing in piercing white light, feeling the power surge through her fingertips, she closed her eyes and focused.

A minute passed without any form of response the girl still limp in her arms, deafening silence.  
Ruby lost it shaking she was the last thing binding Ruby to this world of pain and death.  
Tears poured unhindered onto the older, injured girls face.

"Come back to me!" she called after her love, "You said you wouldn't leave me!"

Silence her only response, until a quiver, more like a throb was felt in her chest, a heartbeat but not hers, shallow and weak but she swore she felt it, breathing slow and steady she lowered the girl to take stock of her status.

She stared on as the many stab wounds healed in rapid succession, broken bones cracking and twisting back into place.  
One after the other the girl's wounds closed a faint silver glow around them as they sealed.  
Weiss entire body began to regain its color as life returned to her.

Ruby sat patiently waiting, she didn't care how long it took, Weiss was all that mattered. Weekly a hand reached up and clasped hers, she gripped it determined never to let it go. Staring into the most beautiful face on Remnant she waited until she saw fluttering under the hoods of the fencer's eyes as they opened slowly. "R-Ruby?..." asked the weak girl still weary from her near death.

"Y-Yes baby... I'm here I will always be here." quivered the young woman tears pouring down her cheeks as a pained smile took its place on her face.

Weiss peered up at her love with a scared expression "Ruby, w-what's wrong, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter," commanded the scythe wielder, "it doesn't matter because you're okay."  
She stared deep into Weiss' eyes only to notice something strange, what was once ice blue was now a deep silver, she made a quizzical face looking down. "R-ruby please tell me whats wrong, why are you making that face?"

"Nothing just uh, I'll explain later." choked out the warrior as she dried her tears before standing up, cradling her fiance bridal style.

She started her walk back towards safety. The simple clearing that had almost taken everything from her, where she almost died along with everything she ever cared about.

Her peaceful silence was broken by the familiar crackling voice from deep inside her soul.  
" _Know this Rose: You are out of favors. We saved this one you care so much about, thus concludes our generosity. Understood?_ "

"I'll take my chances," she whispered under her breath.

"Who were you talking to?" asked the snow-haired girl with her lips pursed into a pout, eyebrows curling upwards, confused and puzzled.

"It doesn't matter now." She leaned her head down and placed a loving kiss on the lips of the woman she loved getting a surprised yelp and deep blush in response. Crunching snow beneath her boots she trekked onward into an unknown future. But... she didn't care she had protected the one thing that mattered.

Her little white rose.


End file.
